Most vegetarian commercial pet treats made for herbivores and other small animals are made with wheat, oats, sugar, molasses, corn, seeds, nuts, or yogurt. These treats for herbivores may cause many serious problems. The ingredients are inappropriate for plant-only-eating animals, specifically foliovores because they contain too many carbohydrates, too much sugar, too much protein, too much starch, too much fat, too-finely ground of hay or fiber, and/or a structure detrimental to dental health. Therefore, there is a great need to develop ideal treats for companion animals such as herbivores.